The Past of the Power Rangers (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Past of the Power Rangers. At the Crystal Prep Academy's Secret Lab, Ransik showed Twilight and her friends one of the most powerful object. Ransik: This is the Orb of Time, It give you the ability to travel through time. I've used it to save Deker and Dahlia from Serrator. Spike: Wow, That's actually kinda cool. Starlight Glimmer: It sure is, Spike. Fluttershy: But... Um... Doesn't Robbie and his team of Data Squad Rangers travel through time too? Twilight Sparkle: Well, They do, Fluttershy. But they have a time machine that was made by Doctor Emmett Brown, It's kinda having two differences. Ransik: Exactly, Twilight. Once you hold out the Orb of Time, You think of what dimension you wish to go. Sunset Shimmer: That's amazing, Ransik. Soon, Starlight Glimmer started to think she could go on a time traveling adventure of her own. After school, Twilight and her friends spoke about histories of the Legendary Power Rangers. Rainbow Dash: I've heard how Tommy Oliver was the very first Green Ranger, The Mghty Morphin Green Ranger. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I think a long time ago, Mike Corbett became the Magna Defender until he risked his powers for Terra Venture to escape from the Lost Galaxy. Sunset Shimmer: During the final battle with Lothor, Shane, Tori and Dustin defeat him with their inner ninja powers, Sending him hurling into the abyss, But they lost their Ranger powers forever. Jankenman: I've heard how the Dino Rangers summoned all of their power from their Dino Gems to unleash an unstoppable power. The Dino Gem power becomes a giant dinosaur of energy which devours Mesogog and all of his clones. Their Dino Thunder pose victoriously as Mesogog is destroyed once and for all. The Rangers used all of their Dino Gem power to destroy Mesogog and they have returned to normal with their Gems as no more than artifacts. Persian: Udonna was defeated in battle by Koragg the Knight Wolf, Who claimed her Snow Staff and her Ranger powers along with it. Without her Snow Staff as her Ranger weapon, Udonna was unable to morph. Spike: I've heard how Moltor kidnapped Andrew along with the Corona Aurora. Bubbles: I've once heard how Dai Shi possessed Jarrod once. Bull: I even heard how Robo Knight manages to transfer his life force into Orion and how Sledge fires 4 beams from his ship and they attatch to the Greenville eggs as a winch. Sledge pulls the planet towards the sun. Soon, Starlight begin to make her own plan. At the Secret Lab, Starlight disguised herself as Miss Do Well and used the Orb of Time. Starlight Glimmer: Well, There's no turning back now. With that said, Starlight had gone back in time with the Orb of Time. First, She arrived at where Tommy was captured by Rita Repulsa's henchman, Goldar. Starlight Glimmer: Oh no. Soon, She disguised as Miss Do Well and followed them to the evil lair. Goldar: Don't get any foolish ideas, Green Ranger. The Candle will be safe when I'm away! As Goldar left, Starlight appeared out of the shadows as Miss Do Well. Tommy Oliver (Past Self): Who are you, How'd you find me? Starlight didn't answer, She used her power and casted a spell to free him giving him the chance to take the Green Power draining Candle from the evil lair and his morpher at disappear. Second, She arrived at when Mike risked his Magna Power for Terra Venture to escape the Lost Galaxy. Starlight Glimmer: (casted the spell and restored Mike's morpher and disappeared) Third, She arrived at when Shane, Tori and Dustin begin their final battle against Lothor. Starlight Glimmer: This is it, I'd might as well wait until the right moment. Shane Clarke: We may not be Power Rangers, But we sill have Power. Power of Air! Dustin Brooks: Power of Earth! Tori Hanson: Power of Water! Altogeher: Ninja Power! Just as they strike at Lothor, Starlight dressed as Miss Do Well and used the Morpher Attractor and grabe the Samurai Amulet and re-energize it. Fourth, She arrived at when the Dino Rangers begin the final battle with Mesogog. Starlight Glimmer: (throws a magic stripe at Mesogog just before he cloned himself) Connor McKnight: Let's put our weapons together! The Dino Rangers: Z-Rex Blaster, Final Blast! With one blast, Mesogog was brought down for good as Starlight left. Fifth, She arrived at when Udonna was defeated by Koragg the Knight Wolf. Starlight Glimmer: (presents the Snow Staff to Udonna) Udonna: My Snow Staff! Starlight nodded, And she gave it to her. Udonna: Thank you. Soon, Starlight left to another time dimension. Sixth, She arrive at when Andrew Hartford was brought to safety as she retrieved the Corona Aurora at his front door. Andrew Hartford: The Corona Aurora, How'd it get here? Soon, Starlight left to another time dimension. Seventh, She arrive at when Dai Shi was about to possess Jarrod's body. Starlight Glimmer: Well, Here goes nothing. Soon, Starlight stood up to Jarrod from Dai Shi by shining the rainbow away from him. Starlight Glimmer: (left a note to Jarrod to join up with Casey Theo and Lily at Ocean Bluff and took off) Jarrod: Who was that stranger? Eighth, She arrive at when Robo Knight was about to risk his life for Orion. Troy Borrows: It's Orion and Robo Knight! Starlight left to another dimension, And to one more time line. Finally, She arrive at when Sledge barely survived the crash. Starlight Glimmer: (as Miss Do Well destroying the Greenzilla Eggs) Sledge: No! The Greenzilla Eggs! When Starlight got back to her own time, She hid her Miss Do Well costume in her room. Starlight Glimmer: There, My work here is done. Ransik: Is it now? Starlight Glimmer: (surprised) Ransik, I didn't see you coming. Ransik: What're you hiding? Starlight Glimmer: Oh... uh... Nothing. Ransik: Starlight, Don't lie to me. Show me what you got. Starlight Glimmer: (shows him the Orb of Time) It's not what you think, Ransik. Ransik: It's alright, Starlight. If you're going to use the Orb of Time, You must extremely careful getting involved on it. It's not a toy, You must use wisely, Not for Personal Game. If it falls into evil hands, The entire universe will be endangered. Do you understand? Starlight Glimmer: Yes, Ransik. Ransik: Good, Guard it well. Back at Ivan Ooze's evil lair, He was getting more upset at his failing attempt. Ivan Ooze: There's gotta be a way to destroy the Power Rangers! Leia: How, Father? Ivan Ooze: We'll think of a way. Professor Dick: Lord Ivan Ooze. Dark Jankenman: Don't look now, But we've got complaints. Mondo the Magician: See for yourself. Soon, Goldar and Sledge came to see Ivan Ooze. Goldar: Boss, I've got something in my mind about a mysterious warrior saving the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger. Sledge: You think that's bad for you, Goldar? I've somehow remembered that warrior destroyed the Greenzilla eggs after I've survived the crash of my ship. Ivan Ooze: Madame Odious, What do you make of it? Madame Odious: Well, Someone has be possessing the Orb of Time. Ivan Ooze: Of course, Someone must've had the Orb of Time. Finster, Get the new Monster Ready! Finster: It's ready, Lord Ivan Ooze. Wrench: Master Ivan Ooze, Meet Chameleooze. Chameleooze: At your service, Master. Ivan Ooze: Excellent, Go and steal the Orb of Time and destroy the Entire Power Ranger Legacy. Chameleooze: Yes, Master. With Chameleooze gone, Ivan laughs evilly in hopes of his victory. Back at Crystal Prep, Starlight was on her way to Canterlot High. Starlight Glimmer: Hey, Everyone, I'm here. Ken Utonium: Hi, Starlight. Talking Dog: Glad you could make it. Ace: And I see you got that orb thing. Starlight Glimmer: It's called the Orb of Time, Ace. Aikko: I see Ransik is trusting you to keep it in good hands. Suddenly, Chameleooze appeared out of nowhere. Chameleooze: Surprsed. Starlight Glimmer: what do you want, You creep! Chameleooze: Well, If you must know, I want the Orb of Time. Starlight Glimmer: Forget it, I'm not letting you take it! Chameleooze: Then I'll take it! Starlight Glimmer: It's Morphin Time! Hope Power, Arise! As Starlight morphs into her Ranger form, She started fighting Chameleooze. Chameleooze: Try this tongue for size! With his long sticky tongue, Chameleooze wrapped Starlight and throws her to the ground. Starlight Glimmer: (brought down and powered down) Oh no, the Orb of Time! Chameleooze: (takes the Orb) Now, To go back in time! (laughs evilly) Just as Chameleooze escaped, Twilight and the others came to see if she's alright. Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, Are you okay? Starlight Glimmer: It's one of Ivan Ooze's monsters, He stole the Orb of Time! We've gotta stop him before it's too late! Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, We got your back. Blossom: You guys go, We'll take care of everything til you get back. Bell: You can count on us. Jankenman: You better believe it. Mirage: Thanks, Guys. Soon, Twilight and her friends set off to track down Chameleooze. When they tracked down Chameleooze, They found where's he's hiding. Chameleooze: Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts